The Hangman's Mistress
by Silvermasque
Summary: A week into Repo and I'm already fictioning? Graverobber rips his coat and Shilo needs new clothes. In Sanitarium Isle there's only one woman to go to. Post Opera and hopefully some Grilo...oh who am I kidding of course there will be!
1. Chapter 1

**The Hangman's Mistress**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Repo! I dont have any Zydrate. I dont own Graverobber...or his coat...or his pants...or his boots...or Terrance Zdunich in general (more's the pity). Full rights to those who do. I do own a computer, a mug of tea and a steadily growing ladybug collection.**

**Authoress's note: Huh. I've been 22 for a week, known about Repo for a week. And here I am with my first piece of Repo fiction already. This is scarier than my Phantom addiction.**

**...ok maybe not. **

**Ratings for foul language, desecrated corpses and really you cnat have anything Repo! based without it being M rated. At any rate, on with the Graverobbing goodness! **

It started when she asked him about the bodies he was harvesting from. It was their fourth trip to the cache of mounds of bodies they had stumbled upon the night they met. She had been hanging around with him, and he with her, for almost a month now, a little over six weeks since the opera tragedy. Switching between his various dives and dumpsters and her mausoleum mansion. Promising to save the world, Shilo had forgotten one fact. Seventeen and a fucking monster or not, in this world you were either the small minority of well cared for legality, or you were underage, on the streets, or in their case, ducking occasionally back to a house that was only empty because the Largo's were hoping if they left her a place to stay she'd hide out of site and shut the fuck up.

Shilo was too recognisable and too many people who thought they could snatch a little piece of her Geneco pie had offered her shelter and backing, for the Largos to do anything else than hope she got herself into university and became one of those whacked out hippies shouting to save the whales. Someone would have noticed if she turned up dead. And Graverobber did have a heart somewhere under all that showmanship, so he took her under his wing. Well it was heart and the rather large sum of money Amber had waved under his nose if he agreed to keep the kid out of her way.

"Graverobber?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Why are they all naked?"

Graverobber laughed, Shilo had been reading medical text books since her daddy had taught her to read, but every time they came here her eyes widened in shock at her first glimpse of another beings anatomy.

"Nothing useful stays useless for long around here kid." He told her, unplugging his gun from another corpse and handing the vial to Shilo, her nose crinkled as she processed this thought.

"Somebody steals their clothes?" she asked incredulously. "Um…ew."

"And harvesting Zydrate is any less ew?" Graverobber retorted.

"All you have to do is flip them over." Shilo shuddered, packing glowing vials into a leather satchel, "getting clothes off is, well, tricky there's hooks and ties and..things"

"Oh I don't know," Graverobber drawled looking over her black tights and dress shirt, "I think I could get you out of those fairly easily."

Shilo blushed, tugging down the hemline of her dress, "Stop it, Graverobber, please"

Graverobber finished his look then frowned, six weeks off the poisoned meds had Shilo getting growing pains and she'd already shot up an inch and a half in the time they'd been together. Other parts were starting to fill out as well. Truth be told all those little black and white outfits she was so fond of really weren't all that appropriate for a growing woman who hung out in dark alleys with an infamous drug dealer.

Or maybe they were.

But not for Shilo.

At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Okay so maybe they just weren't appropriate for her to wear around him.

Especially not the little leather skirt with the knee high boots and the see through…

_Stop it!_ He ordered himself.

Alright so the Graverobber did have some morals. Only a few, and most of them were fairly questionable but he did have them. And that little voice known as his conscience, the one that, while it couldn't stop him offering to help Shilo wash her back in the shower, had at least prevented him from joining her anyway.

So far…

Shilo would need new clothes pretty soon. He was pretty sure a little colour wouldn't go astray either.

Shilo turned around and knelt over their supply bag, accidentally flashing most of her rear.

Graverobber rephrased his previous statement. Shilo needed new clothes _now_.

"It's really not that bad kid," he assured her, "Most of them are stripped within an hour of going cold, you'd be surprised what an inventive person, such as myself," he gestured to his massive boots, "can salvage."

Shilo grimaced in disappointed disgust. She liked Graverobber's enourmous black boots.

_And you know what they say about men with big feet_... her inner voice taunted. it was the same voice that kept suggesting she wear that leather skirt more often.

Pulling the Zydrate gun out of his last corpse for the night, Graverobber knelt back and handed the vial to Shilo before attempting to stand. Unfortunately he was kneeling on the end of his flashy, (and entirely grimy) long coat.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!

"Fucking dammit!" he cursed, "I love this coat!"

Shilo stared at the long rip, "Can you fix it?" she asked, standing up with him. Graverobber sniggered, "Not me kid," he pulled the coat off with a sigh and stared at it sadly, "Though I do have a plan."

"What's that?"

"Well it's time we got you some new clothes anyway."

"I'm not stealing clothes off a corpse!" Shilo shrieked

"Don't worry kid, I'll take you to see an old friend of mine."

Shilo blinked, Graverobber had never mentioned any friends to her, the only people she ever saw him with were either junkies or corpses.

"Is this friend a graverobber too?"

"Nope, though we are in a similar line of work,"

"Which is?"

"The harvesting of recyclable goods,"

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Look kid, just trust me, you'll like her."

"Her?" Shilo's inner voice started growling things about scalpel sluts and shortening the leather skirt.

"The Hangman's Mistress. Don't tell me none of those junkies have ever talked about her when you're around."

"Not really, they usually try to bribe me into giving them your spare Zydrate. I always say no."

"Huh. Good girl. Anyway, you need new clothes and I want my jacket fixed. We'll go tomorrow night."

"But I like my clothes!"

"Kid, it's nearly winter, and until now you've never even spent a day outside. You don't even own a coat!"

Shilo frowned and pondered this as she climbed over a tombstone to reach her mother's crypt "Can I have one like yours?"

Graverobber grinned, blinding teeth through his black lipstick. "You'll have to ask her that, and only if you ask her very nicely."

"So do I have to call her Ma'am or something?" Shilo creaked open the crypt door and slipped inside, as Graverobber followed.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "I mostly just call her Bug."

"Her name is Bug?"

"Long story kid, I may even tell you sometime." Graverobber walked over to the doorway up to Shilo's house and reached to pull it open.

"Hey Graverobber?" Shilo asked.

"Yeah kid?"

"Is it normal to get growing pains in your stomach and lower back?"

Graverobber suddenly froze, looking hunted, "Tell you what kid, about those clothes," he spun around and gave her his most charming grin, "Let's go tonight."

Shilo brightened, "Okay!"

He led her out of the crypt and back into the graveyard before she remembered he hadn't answered her question, "Well is it?"

***Snerk* I love Graverobber, he's such a dashing performer, like the Marquis de Carabas, Erik and Jareth all rolled into one crypt robbing fiend of sexiness. I hope you all enjoyed my first venture into the dark world of Repo! Please do tell me what you think, I know I have at least one more chapter in me...who knows if there'll be more...**

**Chocolate and a shirtless Graverobber to all who review!**

**Love Adibug **


	2. The Hangman's Shop

First of all, thankyou to all you wonderful reviewers with your lovely ravings about my little ficlet, you truly make my day/night/out of body experiences. I had planned to put this up earlier, however writer's block and those damned Uni assignments have kept me busy. Do while this is short it is the set up for the future of my story.

Much love to all and on with the Graverobber!

**Chapter 2 The Hangman's Shop**

Graverobber led Shilo down a number of streets she didn't recognise, ignoring the pleading cries of desperate junkies and wolf whistles at Shilo's short dress.

"Where are we going again?" Shilo asked, clunking along beside him carrying his harvest satchel.

"I told you kid, we're going to see a Bug about a needle." Graverobber replied, suddenly halting before a small dingy shop painted entirely black. Even the windows were blacked out, not that much natural light got this far down into the depths of humanity anyway. A rusted sign hung over the door, creaking in the late night mist, blurred characters only just spelled out Hangman's Boots in flaking paint.

"Tada!" Graverobber flung his arms out wide. "Welcome! Welcome! Come inside!"

He fiddled with the door knob for a few moments before pulling it open and ushering Shilo inside. A tarnished bell jangled as Shilo stepped through the door.

"The sign says closed!" a woman's voice snapped from somewhere in the room. Shilo started, then stared around the room in awe as Graverobber pulled the door closed. Piles of fabric, entire bolts of silks and velvets in all colours were scattered across the room, racks of garments which Shilo shuddered at hung all around the ceiling and walls, organised by colour, style and size. Three full size mannequins stood beside a counter that was piled so high with used garments that it even towered over Graverobber, who had immediately started wandering around the room, picking up this and that, holding it against himself and then tossing it down again as someone else's remains caught his eye.

"Hey kid, want to play dress up?" he tossed a fuschia pink ball gown over her head and elegantly placed a top hat upon his own.

"Eep!" Shilo jumped back from the dress and backed herself against a pile of velvet.

"Closed means closed!" the voice rang out again, this time sounding impatient.

"Aww…" Graverober took off the hat and held it against his heart, "Not even for a couple of strays in need of some tender loving stitches?"

The voice laughed, "I bet you say that to all the Genterns."

A full figured woman walked out from around the counter and raised an eyebrow, "Well now look what the cat dragged in," she strolled up to Graverobber and flung her arms around his neck, briefly smacking her lips against his. "Hello Grave, long time no see."

"Hello to you too Bug," Graverobber groped her arse familiarly, "Haven't seen you on a collection run in quite a while, I was hoping you weren't quite dead yet."

She laughed in reply, "Oh darling boy do you really think I'm dim enough to get myself caught, you've been blinded by your blue glow methinks." She released him and looked down at Shilo, "I heard you'd been keeping company, though I would've thought Amber had turned you off the celebrity type." The thin black streak of Graverobber's lipstick danced over the woman's otherwise red lips as she spoke, Shilo stared in envy.

"Bug, may I represent the one and only Shilo Wallace!" Graverobber bowed to Shilo with a flourish, "We are in need of your assistance, as it were." Bug looked at him sharply.

"Oh no you don't Grave! I've warned you about hiding here!"

"Ah but!" Graverobber held up one slender finger, "We are not here for a game of hide and seek," he shrugged off his coat and held it out to the other woman, "We came here for other reasons."

Bug took the coat and shook it out, "Oh honestly Grave," she sighed, "I can handle the corpses and the junkies and the drugs but I do wish you'd take more care of what I make for you." She peered closely at the rip and scowled, then recoiled in horror as her nostrils flared. "And when was the last time you washed this?"

Graverobber shrugged, "We got rained on last week, does that count?"

To Shilo's everlasting shock the blonde woman actually reached up and smacked Graverobber over the back of the head. "Into the back room the both of you." She ordered, as Graverobber winced and massaged the back of his skull, "Let me see what I can do."


	3. A Chapter with much tea

**Hello my loving and slightly mad children!**

**...Oh wait that's me, you guys are awesome. I am so very very sorry about the long wait between updates. I have so so so much Uni work to do to finish my degree in the next month and I'm also househunting so I have been very busy and very neglectful of this poor little fic.**

**However! Here is an update for you all, nd rest assured more is written, it may just take some time before the next update, but I do sincerely hope you enjoy my dears.**

Once they reached the back room Bug slapped her hand against a light switch, throwing shadows behind the trio and bright light on the room they had just entered.

Shilo glanced up shyly at the seamstress and blinked as she got her first real look at Graverobber's friend.

She was taller than Shilo, but then so were many people, and a little shorter than Graverobber, many people were that too. Her blonde hair that looked like it was going dark from being indoors so often, and a round sort of figure that would have had you barred from any nightclub in Sanitarium Isle for not being stylish slim and sliced enough.

Oh and she was dressed like a pirate. Boots, corset, floppy shirt and big gold jewellery, the whole shebang.

I see I'm not the only one given to dress up," Graverobber remarked.

Shilo looked down when she realised the woman was staring back at her. "Well, well, well," Bug murmured, "A slice virgin," I wouldn't have thought she was your type Grave,"

Shilo looked up, ready to retort angrily when she saw Graverobber staring at he in the same thoughtful way that Bug was.

"There are types and there are…other types" Graverobber replied, "Shilo's a special case."

"Especially special?" Bug asked.

"No one could be as especially special as you Bug," Graverobber replied.

"Damn straight." The adults laughed, Shilo looked confused. "Huh?" then she sneezed.

"Oh good grief!" Bug rolled her eyes, "Shower time for you young lady, or a bath."

Shilo's eyes lit up, "A Bath?!" she whispered the word like it was God. "A real bath with hot water and soap and bubbles and everything?"

"Oh say it again Shi," Grave teased, "Slower this time."

"Bath it is." Bug ushered Shilo around a workbench and through a small door to the left. The sound of gushing water soon followed, "Give it a minute to run clear then put the plug in okay? I'll get you some towels."

"Do I get a bath?" Graverobber called from the workroom.

"No" Bug leaned out the door and winked at him, "You get a hose down outside and a bleach dunking."

"Sounds good." Grave wandered over to another door on the right, "I'll just put the tea on then?"

"Good boy Grave, you're learning!" Bug turned back to Shiloh, who was standing wide eyed in the middle of the tiny bathroom. "What?"

"You're scary." Shiloh whispered,

"Am I?" Bug smiled, leaning on the door frame, "Well no more than Gra- well a lot more than Grave honestly, but less so than the Largos."

Shiloh's bottom lip started to tremble and she bit down on it violently to stop herself crying.

"Oh sweetheart," she was suddenly seized by a massive, billowy shirted hug, "I'm sorry, I should have seen how tired you are, Grave hasn't been taking very good care of you has he?"

"No." Shiloh struggled, "he has…It's just…just…"

"Shh sweetie," Bug soothed, "Bath and tea is the best I can do for you right now," she held Shiloh out at arms length. "Now please don't cry because I've lost all my tissues," Shiloh chuckled wetly. "There's a good girl. Now why don't you give me your clothes and that wig and I'll find you something warmer to wear after your bath? Hmm?"

Shiloh blinked, "You can tell?"

"Honey I'm a seamstress, if I cant tell what's real or not I don't deserve to charge such exorbitant prices at the rich and slice diced. How would you like to go pink? Or maybe red, you're pale enough for it but I'm not sure on the eyes."

"Just black please." Shilo whispered, starting to struggle out of her shoes.

"Just black?" Bug echoed in disbelief, "You're not giving me very much to work with girly, you sure you dont want any streaks or anything?"

"Um..." Shiloh looked down as she fiddled with her shirt buttons, "Purple maybe?"

"Done!" Bug clapped her hands loud enough to make Shiloh jump, "You bathe, I'll go sort the other one out."

***

"Tea's on," Graverobber called as he wandered back into the sewing room/lounge.

"Thanks Grave," Bug was head down in a trunk of clothes, pulling out pieces of clothing and inspecting them, laying some aside for Shiloh while others she tossed into a steadily growing pile of mess. Graverobber sighed and went to crash headlong onto the one couch in the room that had no clothing on it.

"Boots!" Bug yelled.

"Damnable woman." Grave grumbled, collapsing into the couch and reaching down to unbuckle his black monstrosities.

"That's me," Bug knelt up and started folding a longsleeved pale blue turtleneck dress, black tights, a kneelength black skirt, and several unworn pairs of underwear and bras into a pile. "Be right back." She crossed to the bathroom and knocked gently on the door, laying the pile of clothes on a chair inside the bathroom, then walked back past Grave and into the kitchen to make the tea as Graverobber stetched out on the couth, exhausted.

***

Shiloh soaked in the bath for half an hour, only reaching for a towel when the water started to get cold. Stepping out of the bath and drying off she saw a pile of clothes sitting on the chair in the bathroom, perched jauntily on top was a black bob wig, with a bright purple streak. Shiloh smiled hesitantly and reached for the clothes, when a gap in the ill fitting door offered her an unusual sight. Eyes closed and sprawled haphazardly across a couch that was too short for his long body, Graverobber had wrapped his arms around a pillow and let his bare feet dangle over the edge of the arm rest.

Seeing Graverobber in such an intimate and vulnerable state felt almost obscene to Shiloh, like peeping on someone while they showered, but it was his feet that drew her gaze. Long white and elegant, with almost delicate looking toes. Shiloh flushed like she was seeing him naked, he had worn those boots constantly in the short time she had known him. So much so she wasnt even sure that he actually had feet. Shiloh swallowed nervously, feeling like a vouyer, then jumped almost guiltily when Bug's voice rang across the roroms.

***

"So why are you keeping her?" Bug called from the kitchen, clunking the kettle back onto the stove.

Graverobber shrugged, opening his eyes, and sitting up. "Right now she's more useful to me alive than dead."

Bug raised an eyebrow, "That's quite a lot considering the going rate of Z in the gutter." She walked over and handed him his third mug of tea, settling on the couch beside him and throwing her legs into his lap. With anyone else it would have been an odd gesture, probably ending with Grave throwing his hot tea in her face, but from what Shilo could see through the gap in the door, there was a history, one she didn't know how to put into words.

In truth, there was a history, it was a history of desperate strays, begged favours, old fuck buddies and waking up together with no idea what you were doing in this city.

Graverobber protested her accusation, "I'm no murderer Bug!" he cried

"But you're not above abandonment either," Bug retorted, sipping her tea.

"Coming from a girl I saved?"

"Only after I saved you Grave," Bug shrugged and frowned, "Special case I am then."

Shiloh withdrew from the door, still feeling guilty, she looked down to find her clothes and the shop was suddenly split with a Zydrate boiling scream.


End file.
